Lost One
by Nikki-3456-Lover
Summary: Allen had never really been in a relationship, but will an angry Japanese fix that? Made T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

_**One-Shot, Yullen. Don't like boyxboy, don't read. **_

_**Warnings: Shounen-ai, Yullen, Language. **_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM. **_

**Lost One**

Allen Walker had never really been in a real relationship. There was Lavi, there was Tyki, but that was more like a friends with benefits. So, when he met Kanda Yuu, the best quarter back in Black Order High's football team, asked him out, he felt like he was about to faint.

"Oi, Moyashi, you okay?" Allen blinked a couple of times, the Japanese quarter back staring at him expectantly.

"Y-yeah… Kanda, are you s-sure about t-this?"

"Che. If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't ask. Baka Moyashi." Kanda folded his arms, frown depening.

"U-uh… Yeah, yeah Kanda." Kanda nodded, then walked off, leaving behind a confused bean sprout.

"Oi, you coming or what?" Allen blinked, nodding after a few seconds.

"Sorry, Kanda."

"Che. Baka Moyashi." Kanda grabbed Allen's hand, pulling him along the hallways. "It's Yuu."

_**Kay. Short, sweet, Yullen. Tell me what you guys think of it, and maybe I'll continue this if I get enough reviews. **_

_**Reviews Are Love! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews guys! ^^ So, yeah, I'm continuing this. :3 **_

_**Rating: T (might go up, if you guys want)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man, or else it wouldn't be this good. **_

_**Warnings: Language, shounen-ai, Yullen. **_

**Chapter Two**

Ever since that day, Allen felt like it would end quickly. But it never did. Kanda would come up to him after classes, and they would talk for a while. Lavi, who was still one of Allen's best friends, was really happy for him, though only slightly jealous of 'Yuu-chan'.

"Oi, Moyashi," Allen had gotten used to that. Now it was more of Kanda's pet name for him. He smiled, turning to Kanda. "What are you thinking about?"

"Us." Kanda raised an eyebrow, propping himself up on his elbow. Allen looked at him, laughing softly. "I know, it sounds cliché, but still."

"Moyashi, if you're worried about us, you can talk to me. You do know that right?" Allen glanced at his boyfriend. It still came a shock to him that Kanda Yuu was gay. No one knew that about him, except Allen, himself, and Lavi. Lavi only knew because he enjoyed spying on the angry Japanese.

"It's not that I'm worried Kan- Yuu, it's just… I don't want to screw up." Allen sighed, looking back up at the black sky.

"Moyashi," Kanda grabbed his hand, the younger looking down at him. "You are not going to fuck up. And I won't leave you for a stupid mistake, okay?" Allen couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face.

_**A/N: Okay, this is going to be short. I'm sorry XD Until I get out of my school-writer's-block-stage-of-Hell phase, they are going to be short and sweet. **_

_**Reviews Are Love! :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warnings: Language, Shounen-ai, Yullen. **_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. ^^**_

**Chapter Three**

Kanda looked at Allen, the boy's silver eyes shining under the moonlight. "Moyashi,"

"Hm?"

"Where did you get that scar?" Allen blinked, then looked back up at the sky.

"I was in a car crash when I was little. The glass cut down like this," He smiled as Kanda's eyes widened. "But don't worry! It's okay now!"

"Che." Kanda rolled his eyes, pulling the moyashi closer tom himself. "We should get going soon.. We have school tomorrow."

"Mm.." Allen pouted, Kanda chuckling slightly above him. "Don't wanna."

"Baka Moyashi."

"I'm not an idiot, BaKanda." Allen turned around, so he was looking at the older boy, and he smiled. "But, can I stay at your place tonight? I think Cross is drinking and having women over again."

"What's with him? And I don't care." Kanda helped the bean up, and they walked back to Kanda's car.

"Dunno, but thanks."

"Che."

_**A/N: ^^""" Okay, I'll try honestly to write these longer, but, like I said before, I'm JUST back at school, so I might have writer's block for a while. If you guys have ANY ideas AT ALL, please let me know! ^^ It would be much appreciated. **_

_**Reviews Are Love! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Okay, because I'm like, good in school and stuff, school won't delay updates! :D Only writer's block will. ._. I want to thank Pathless for reviewing and giving me ideas!**_

_**Warnings: Language, Shounen-ai, Yullen.**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. Or the link at the bottom. ._. **_

**Chapter Four**

Kanda pulled up to his driveway, parking his car and stepping out. Allen followed him to the front door, noticing the lights were all out, except on near the front. "Che, the old man needs to stop leaving lights on."

Of course, that small comment came to a shock for Allen, seeing as he thought Kanda lived alone. Kanda unlocked the door, and walked in, closing and locking it behind Allen.

Kanda's house wasn't abnormally huge, it did have a second floor though. A small front room, with a flat screen on the wall greeted Allen. There was a three seat couch, and a chair in the corner, next to a bookcase.

To Allen's left, was a large kitchen, the lights were turned off, so he couldn't see anything. "Oi, Moyashi, c'mon." He turned back to Kanda, and nodded, following him up the stairs.

"It's a nice house, Kanda."

"Che. It's fine, I guess." Kanda opened the last door on their left, and walked in, Allen closing it behind him. "Where do you want to sleep, Moyashi?"

"Anywhere is fine, I guess." Kanda nodded, and took off his shirt, throwing it near his closet. He settled on the bed, and patted it gently. Allen smiled softly and laid down on the bed, Kanda wrapping his arms around the shorter boy.

"I have a practice tomorrow, so I won't be able to see you." Allen sighed.

"Can't I watch from a little ways away?" Kanda sighed, retracting one hand to play with Allen's hair.

"I guess," He stopped talking for a minute, then sighed again. "Yeah, just be careful. You know how the guys feel about you…"

"Yeah. I will Kan- Yuu." He chuckled slightly, letting himself completely relax against Kanda's body.

"Good," Kanda lightly kissed the top of his head. "Sweet dreams, Moyashi."

_**A/N: A little longer this time. ^^ Oh, if anyone is interested in what I listen to while writing this, link. And ucky you guys, two chapters in one day! Saturdays… X3**_

_** www. youtube watch?v=ahlbT4gw88Q**_

_**Reviews Are Love! :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Warnings: Language, Shounen-ai, Yullen.**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM. **_

**Chapter Five**

Kanda slammed his fist on his alarm clock, affectively _shutting the damn thing up_. He groaned, rubbing his face and looked down at Allen. The boy was still sleeping soundly against his chest, Kanda rolled his eyes before shaking him.

"Oi, Moyashi, get up." The boy mumbled something akin to 'Five more minutes….' And then a press to Kanda's nose. "Moyashi, we have school. Come on." He shook him again, Allen just groaned.

Kanda felt an eyebrow tick. He knew one thing that would wake the damn sprout. "Oi, there's a huge ass breakfast downstairs with your name on it, Moyashi." Allen was up in an instant.

"Really?" Kanda frowned, Allen's smile never fading.

"Yeah, once we make something for you. How the hell can you eat so much, Moyashi?" Allen gave a small shrug, his smile turning sheepish and a faint pink dusting his cheeks.

"I don't know actually, I just always have," He grinned, scratching the back of his head. Kanda sighed, standing up.

"Shit, do you have any clothes in your bag?" Allen nodded. Being where Allen was on the social ladder, he needed extra clothes. This being for small cases when people decided to pour water on him, or chuck eggs, things like that.

He stood, stretching. "Thanks for letting me stay, Yuu."

"Che, it's fine." Kanda dug through his closet, finding a pair of dark blue jeans and pulling them on, a black shirt soon covered his bare torso.

He turned around, Allen was already changed. A white shirt with grey skinny jeans was on the smaller boy's body, Kanda felt himself smirking. On Allen's neck was a chocker, it looked as if it was a small ribbon.

Allen was sitting on Kanda' bed again, pulling on his boots, which barely went up to his knees. Kanda frowned. How could anyone hate the bean? Was it honestly just because he was openly gay? Well, he couldn't say _everybody_. Rinali, one of the cheerleaders Kanda knew, thought Allen was the sweetest thing, and she never made fun of him.

Lavi was on the baseball team, and treated Allen as he treated Kanda, but that could have just been that Lavi and Allen had seen more of each other.

Tyki also, but Kanda had shown him Allen was not to be hit on. Tyki only talked to Allen now, he never _ever_ tried to touch him after his and Kanda's little _talk_. Allen stood again, his smile ever present.

While Kanda was thinking, he had already put on his pair of black Vans, and was near his door. Allen was following him dowstairs, where there was clanking pans in the kitchen. "Yuu-kun?" An older man with sandy brown hair and the same colored mustache peeked through the arch of the threshold, and saw Allen. "Who is this? Oh! Is this Allen?"

"Che." Kanda looked away, blushing a light pink. Allen let out a small giggle as he nodded.

"I'm Allen Walker, it's nice to meet you." The man gave Allen a warm smile, the younger boys coming into the kitchen.

"You can call me Tiedoll. I'm surprised Yuu-kun is this open!" He gave a large smile, which Allen returned.

"Che." Kanda folded his arms, looking away. Stupid old man.

_**A/N: Okay, I lied. My dad said I have to 'have reality time and get off my computer more often', but I'll be able to update around 6:00 AM Pacific time, US. ^^ Until we go to mountain time again… ._. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Warnings: Yullen, language, Shounen-ai.**_

_**Rating: T **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM~~ **_

**Chapter Six**

The ride to school was quiet, Kanda's music being the only thing really. "Moyashi,"

"Huh?" Allen turned to look at the older boy, who's grip on the wheel had tightened.

"…Never mind." Allen's eyebrows furrowed. Kanda seemed to be deep in thought about something, and Allen was concerned. Had he done something wrong? He hadn't thought so.

"Kanda are you okay?" Kanda glanced at him from the corner of his eye, and stopped the car.

"Get down."

"Eh?" He motioned outside, and a group that usually targeted Allen was following them. Kanda pushed his head down as the car stopped next to Kanda's.

"Oi!" Kanda glared at them, and they threw out papers at him. "Party tonight for when you guys win!"

"Che." Kanda grabbed a paper and looked at it. _Usual place, huh? Che. _Kanda glared at the group one last time before driving off again, towards the school.

Allen stepped out of the car, looking back at Kanda. The younger gave a small smile to the elder, who blushed and turned away, parking. "Allen!" Said boy turned to find Lavi running towards him.

"Hey Lavi!" Allen smiled, stealing one last glance at the quarter back.

Kanda was surrounded by the football team, most were reminding him of practice for tonight's game. Kanda grunted, pushing his way passed his teammates. He looked at the white haired before going inside. Today was going to be interesting.

_**A/N: Okay, I'm getting to the main part of the story! I know, I know, this was VERY short. BUT! I'm updating with two today! :D Already wrote the next chapter in class, so yay! **_

_**Reviews Are Love! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Warnings: yullen (If you don't like Yullen why are you even here?), Shounen-ai (If you don't like boy x boy, why are you even here?), Language (Every time man, every time..) **_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I have to say this? I don't own DGM. **_

**Chapter Seven**

The bell rang, signiling the end of school. Allen grabbed his bag, making his way out of the room. When he got in the hall, people had already put signs in the school's colors- black, red and white.

Allen didn't care though. He was making his way to the feil, remembering he had to hide when he got there.

Kanda was changed, the number '14' in white on his chest and back. He glanced around the locker room. The other guys were rilled up- even Kanda knew they had a better chance than the visiting team; they had him. "Okay guys! Out your hearts into tonight and this practice!" Coach Neah yelled, grinning at them all.

The rest of the team cheered while Kanda made his way outside. He saw stark white hair, the boy on the bench was writing. Kanda made his way up, his hair undone and blowing around int the wind. "Oi,"

"Kanda!" Allen blushed while Kanda sat next to him.

"What are you writing?" The white haired only blushed a deeper shade of red, hiding his notebook.

"It's nothing Y-Yuu!" Kanda smirked, grabbing it from the moyashi.

"Why're you hiding it then?" He scanned the page, eyes widening. It was a simple poem, only three stanzas. "Moyashi…"

'_He smiles, my heart warms. _

_He talks. I melt._

_When I see him, I smile_

_When he hugs me I-..' _He didn't care about the rest. He closed the distance between them,his lips crushing Allen's.

Allen would have melted, had his eyes been closed. Right when Kanda kissed him, the entire football team came out, standing as they watched their quarter back kiss a _guy_.

"Moyashi?" Kanda looked at the boy, who just oointed. Kanda's expression went blank. The only thought going through his head was the constant, _Oh. Shit. _

_**A/N: I said to updates today! And I meant it! X3 Yeah, longer than the last one :3, Yay! And to adress a small problem, Kanda is going to be VERY OOC in this. VERY. It's kind of one of those smushy fics, you know? **_

_**Reviews Are Love! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: :D Started last night so, yay! I already have the next few chapter, being from here to part of eleven figured out, nyaa~! ^O^ **_

_**Warnings: Language, Yullen, Shounen-ai, Discrimination of homosexuals (?). **_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, there'd be so much… Yullen? And Lucky. **_

**Chapter Eight**

'Kanda's a fag?' The words still rsang in the Japanese teen's head. He gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Kanda… I'm sorry." The sprout's small voice brought Kanda back to reality, the older sighing.

"It's not your fault, Moyashi. They're gonna have a shitty season, not me." Allen's frowm deepened as Kanda said that.

"If I hadn't come today, you'd still be-.."

"Shut up! It's not your damn fault!" Kanda slammed his foot on the break, glaring at Allen, who squeaked. Allen turned his attention outside, still feeling Kanda's glare on his back.

Kanda let oout a shaky breath, turning to face the road again. "Moyashi," His voice was soft as he began driving again. "Really, it's not your fault. I kissed you, so it's my fault, okay?" Kanda stole a slight glance at the white haired boy.

"Mu house is over there…" Kanda sighed, turning in the direction the moyashi pointed. "15896." Kanda pulled up, watching the younger boy leave.

"Be careful." It was mumbled, but Allen heard. He turned, giving Kanda a small and weak smile.

"I'll try." Kanda watched as Allen slowly opened his door, poking his head in and looking around. The small figure of Allen Walker dissappeard in the darkness of his house, leaving Kanda to sigh, yet again.

The Japanese let his head rest on the steering wheel, and he grit his teeth. Really, he should be getting ready for that damn football game, worrying about his Moyashi as the younger hid in the bleacherd; not getting all butt hurt over getting kicked off.

Of course, the thing that honestly pissed him off was the reason _why_ he had gotten kicked off. It wasn't because of grades, or a parent request, no; it was because he was gay. That he liked the same gender.

Kanda hit the horn, and then drove off.

When Kanda stopped, he was at the small café on the corner of 99th Street. He pushed the door open, he knew that this was a place most of his classmates and peirs went to, but they were at home, getting ready for tonight.

He sighed, sitting down at a seat in the corner of the small place. A waitress came over, her smile was huge, almost blinding the Japanese. "How can I help you?"

"…. Just a coffee, black." He muttered, staring out the window. The waitress grinned again, nodding before walking off.

Kanda closed his eyes, remembering the first time he met his moyashi.

_Kanda sighed, Lavi and Tyki talking to each other, all out ignoring him. He didn't care though, he didn't know nor care what those idiots were babbling on about now. Probably some argument, he smirked. _

_Lavi opened the door, occupants looking at the three sports members. Most of the girls oggled Kanda, looking from his face, to his chest, even lower. Those he had walked past were still checking him out. _

_Of course, Lavi and Tyki had their fan club as well; girls would squeal and yell for their numbers. _

_Kand, however, couldn't have cared less. In fact, something most people didn't know about him, was that he was in the closet still. He hadn't come out yet, for fear of getting kicked off the team and having his social standards cut down. Though, he would never admit that to anyone. Ever. _

"_-Anda? Kanda? Earth to Kanda!" Kanda head snapped away from the window, glaring at Tyki, who smirked. _

"_What?" He snapped, his glare intensifing. _

"_The kid wants your order." Tyki laughed, pointing to the white haired boy next to their table. _

"_Che. I don't give a damn." _

"_Yuu-chan~, weren't you the one who wanted to see that cute-…" _

"_Usagi," Kanda glared, sitting back. "Black coffee. Don't get it wrong, Moyashi." The boy blinked, the grip on his pen tightening. _

"_Excuse me, sir, but my name is Allen, not bean sprout." _

"_Che. Like I care." Kanda sneered at the boy, who blushed and walked away. _

"_That wasn't nice Yuu-chan~! No wonder girls won't get you!" Kanda glared at Lavi, then back outside. _

Kanda sighed. What had gone wrong? The moyashi had made him soft, he knew that. But he only ever acted like that around him, no one else. Whispers caught Kanda's attention, and he saw Rinali and another girl talking, looking directly at him.

Kanda growled, and just sat back. No that he thought about it, this was the seat he met the sprout. He smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Yes, yes, I know XD These are short! :3 I'll try to write them longer, okay guys? **_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warnings: Language, Yullen, Shounen-ai **_

_**Disclaimer: Do I look like I write manga? No? Didn't think so. Nor do I own this song. **_

_**My Music: We Should Not Do Bad Things: Miku Hatsune.**_

**Chapter Nine**__

_Kanda POV: Third Person _

After Kanda had relaxed slightly, ignoring the gossiping teenage girls, he got back into his car. He had to get home soon, or else the old man would start calling him, and that, was not on Kanda's list of things to do.

He slammed his car door shut, putting his keys in the ignition and driving off. He stared forward, not caring about anything at the moment, except the moyashi of course. The younger had been plaguing Kanda's mind lately, which, he supposed, was a good thing.

Kanda turned on the radio, the newest station filling his ears. He scowled, not wanting to listen to Dubstep, or whatever it was.

He turned into his neighborhood, the radio was soon turned off as he parked in his driveway. Kanda opened his door, locking the car behind him before stepping into his house.

"Yuu-kun!" He was then attacked (hugged) by a crying man, Kanda growled in response.

"Get off of me!" Kanda pushed the man away, pulling out his hairtie while making his way upstairs, to lock himself in his room for a few hours.

"Why aren't you getting ready for the big game, Kanda?" Kanda sent a glare at a chuckling teen, a few heads shorter than Kanda himself.

"Cram it Deijah," Kanda growled lowly, stomping up the stairs. "Or I'll tie you up and throw you in the closet again." Deijah grinned, following Kanda.

"Well, I can get out again!"

"I'll make sure you don't, baka. Now leave me the hell alone!" Kanda glared at Deijah before slamming his door in the other boy's face and locking the door.

Kanda laid down on his bed, rubbing his face, more than annoyed. Yes, he wated to be at that game, feel the adrenaline course through his body again, but apparently, it was too much.

He chucked his pillow at the wall, growling and glaring. A few minutes later, his entire room was a mess, all an outcome from his rage. Kanda flopped onto his bed again, closing his eyes.

He groaned when he heard a knock on his door. "What?"

"Yuu-kun, you left your phone downstairs."

"So?" Well, that wasn't helping at all.

"It's ringing, don't you want to answer it?" Kanda groaned again, getting off of his bed and going to unlock the door. As he swung it opened, the phone was givien to him, and he slammed and locked it back.

"Hello?"

"Kanda," It was the Moyashi. Kanda sighed in somewhat relief. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Eh? What is it?" Kanda sat on his bed again, honestly, it was the only thing that wasn't broken. The Moyashi explained what he wanted Kanda to do, the Japanese male's eyes wideneing farther than they had in his entire life.

"What? No!"

_**I hope this was longer than the other ones, just not chapter eight. ._. Ahem… Anyway, anyone wanna guess what Allen's trying to get Kanda to do? :D **_

_**Review Are Love! :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Okay, no one got it :DDD Well, it will all be revealed soon! ^^ And yeah, I updated twice. :I I think you guys are happy, neh? I'll be quiet now… **_

_**Kanda: Good. . **_

_**Tch, you can do the disclaimer. *emo corner… AWAY!* **_

_**Kanda: Che. Baka Nikki doesn't own -Man, and she never will. Thank God. **_

_**Oh! And, usual stuff…. **_

_**Warnings: Language, Shounen-ai, Yullen!**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Kanda: I think they get the rating by now. It says it, baka. **_

_**You can be quiet Kanda! T^T**_

_**Kanda: Che. **_

**Chapter Ten- Allen POV, Third Person**

Allen looked at Kanda, giving him a weak smile before walking into his house. The lights were off, and he heard banging around on the inside. A bottle flew to him, and Allen barely dodged it, but, the bottle crashed on the wall beside his head.

"Where the hell we're you, brat?" Allen blinked, looking at the obviously drunk red head stumbling into the entry way, Cross Marian, his guardian. Cross glared down at him, holding a new bottle of wine in his hand.

"I-I had to t-tutore t-today…" He stutered, wincing as Cross growled.

"Then who the hell was that? Don't you walk here anyway?" Allen gulped, cursing himself. _Shit, shit, shit. What do I say? What do I say? _

"It was a f-friend." Allen looked down, thinking the bottle Cross had would come flying at his head. But, it never came. Cross didn't even speak. Allen looked up, only to find Cross's huge perverted grin facing him.

"A 'friend', huh?" Allen gulped, smelling Cross's breath even though he was a good five feet away from the teen.

"Y-Yeah," Cross's grin only widened as he came closer to Allen, who was now fully against a wall.

"What's her name?"

"R-Rinali, s-she's really n-nice and all. A-and pretty, and she's a cheerleader," Cross raised an eyebrow, urging Allen to continue. "U-um, she has long black hair, and wears it in pigtails, or a pony tail sometimes, and she has the most beuatiful eyes," Really, Allen was just visualizing Kanda at the moment, enabling him to speak easy.

"Ohoho? When can I meet her then?" Allen froze. Meet? Cross wanted to meet someone he barely even talked to?

"U-u-uh, I-I'll have t-to call h-her."

"Fine." Cross shrugged, walking back into the living room, chugging down wine as he went. Allen sighed softly, running to his room.

Once in his sanctum, he locked the door and pulled out his cell phone. Pressing 'contacts', Allen dialed Kanda's number, tapping his foot impatiently. The ringing went on for a while, before Kanda's voice came on.

"Hello?"

"Kanda," Allen sighed in relief, smiling. "I need you to do me a favor?"

"Eh? What is it?" He heard creaking of, Allen was guessing, Kanda's bed.

"I need you to… Dress up as a girl for a night. Cross wants to-.."

"What? No!"

"Kanda please-…"

"Moyashi, I may be gay, but I don't do drag!" Kanda sounded angry, Allen was probably guessing right at the moment.

"Kanda, he forgot I was gay!" Kanda's voice was quiet for a while.

"How could someone possibly forget that?"

"He was drunk. And maybe high, I'm not sure. But, please! For me?" Kanda sighed on his line, before replying.

_**Kk, this time, you guys are gonna have to wait. :D But, any guesses? **_

_**Kanda: What the… Fuck? **_

_**^^ I do this to annoy you, remember that. **_

_**Kanda: . I'll hurt you.**_

_**I'm a girl, nyaa~~, but seriously… My subconsious—**_

_**Kanda: Shut up. **_

_**Aww…. Reviews Are Love guys! :) **_

_**Kanda: No reviews, no chapter. **_

_**I think they understand that by now, Kandy-kun~~. **_

_**Kanda: *eye twitch* **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Maa, Maa, you guys had to wait a day. Or several hours for you crazy people. And! Thegenuineimitation got most of their guesses right! We'll see how Kanda goes around explaining to Allen now. **_

_**Kanda: *hits her on the head* Just get this over with. **_

_**Ow, ow, ow! Fine! Allen, can you do the disclaimer? **_

_**Allen: Sure! ^^ Nikki-chan doesn't own DGM. She says it would be a wreck if she did, I don't think so!**_

_**Allen-kun! ^^**_

_**Kanda: Che, it so would. **_

_***pout* **_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warnings: Language, Shounen-ai, Yullen, Almost a crack-chapter-ish…. Very ish.. **_

**Chapter Eleven **

"It's still no, Moyashi. I don't feel like dressing up as a damn girl, and it wouldn't even be believable!" Kanda growled out, leaning on the side of the school's roof railing.

"Please Kanda, I don't even think he'll notice!" Allen looked at the Japanese with huge, grey eyes, knowing it was Kanda's _only _weak point.

Said Japanese twitched, trying to ignore the British boy next to him. "No, Moyashi," Allen pouted, looking Kanda in the eyes, or as Kanda saw it, in his soul. Kanda sighed, resting his head on the railing. "Fine! But you owe me, huge. And if this gets around to anyone….. I'm killing someone."

"I thought that's why you went to that therapist…"

"Che." Allen giggled, holding Kanda's hand. The other boy entwined their fingers together, trying to force back his blush. Allen smiled, the wind whipping their hair around.

"Thank you Kanda."

"Che." Allen leaned his head on Kanda's arm; he was a little shorter than Kanda, and barely reached his shoulder. Kanda stared down at the school's courtyard, class was still going on, so no one was around.

The teachers didn't care if the students ditched, it just meant that they wouldn't have to deal with them then.

"Kanda?"

"Hn."

Allen let a small smile grace his features. "Sorry you have to do this,"

"Che. It's fine, baka Moyashi. But, one question," Allen tilted his head, his boyfriend staring at him with blue-black eyes. "Why couldn't you get Rinali to do this?"

Allen twitched, an image of Rinali's overprotective (sister complex) brother flashed in his mind. "If Komui found out…"

"Che, you know I wouldn't let him… Do whatever the fuck he does to people… To you Moyashi." Allen smiled, Kanda only turned his attention back to the courtyard, noticing the sakura blossoms falling to the ground.

"Thank you Kanda." Kanda merely blushed, though Allen didn't see it. The bell rang, students flowing out of the doors with lunches in hand, talking and laughing. Allen and Kanda merely watched from the safety of the roof, enjoying each other.

Kanda watched the football team sit at their table, looking very displeased. A smirk graced his features as he glared at them. Looks like they lost, he mused arrogantly.

Xxxx

_Allen was sitting on the roof, alone, again. He opened his lunch, not much. A sandwich and some chips, all together not sating his appetite. He sighed, biting into the sandwich, when the door to the roof opened. _

_He gawked at the Japanese teenager from the café he saw yesterday. And the kid looked back; Allen couldn't tell if it was amusement in his eyes, or annoyance. He was guessing the latter though. _

"_Well, well, if it isn't the little Moyashi," Allen gulped, the entire football team was now on the roof, surrounding him. "Now I remember where I know you from. You're that gay kid, huh?" _

"_Y..Yeah.." The Japanese's smirk grew as the football team got closer to the defenseless boy. _

"_Well, should we show you how we handle gays, Moyashi?" _

_A few hours later, Allen was in his house, nursing his bleeding arm again. Oh, how he hated Kanda Yuu. _

_**A/N: Alright, a little on how Kanda and Allen met. Yay! Kanda was a jerk, yay! **_

_**Kanda: Che. Baka. **_

_**Nikki: Am not. **_

_**Allen: Kanda, try and be nice for once… **_

_**Kanda: Cram it, Moyashi. *blush* **_

_**Nikki: Aww~~, anyway, Reviews Are Love! :) **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Alright, the 'Kanda was mean, yay!' part was my seven in the morning crap sarcasm. But, I think I might make this a flashback chapter, yes it will be long!, so that way you guys can understand how Kanda went from major douche bag to loving his Moyashi. XD**_

_**Kanda: Wow, you thought about something. **_

_**Nikki: Shut up! O**_

_**Allen: That wasn't nice kanda! **_

_**Nikki: Maa, *hits Kanda* And Kanda does disclaimer again. **_

_**Kanda: *sighs* Baka Nikki doesn't own -Man, again, thank God. **_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warnings: Language, Yullen, Shounen-ai. **_

**Chapter Twelve**

_Allen Walker was openly gay, which he knew was a bad idea from the start. Kanda Yuu for starters constantly got his football team to beat the shit out of Allen almost everyday. So, as Allen was on the roof again, trying to defend himself, he caught sight of the Japanese teen's look of anger. Not at Allen, but what he was doing. _

_Allen caught eyes with the older teen, grey arbs looking sad, broken and alone. Blue-gray ones looked uncharacteristically sorry, and Allen flinched as one of the members stepped on his left arm. _

_Allen closed his eyes, the still ever present burned apendage burning again. He let out a small squeek as he was kicked, before Kanda called it quits. "Okay guys, come on. Leave the damn gay now." He sneered in Allen's direction, eyes still soft. _

_Allen bit his lip, feeling blood running down his face from his forehead, nose and now lip. He stood up shakily, not understanding why Kanda had looked so sympathetic. Allen shook his head, stumbling down the stairs and to the nurse's office. _

_He needed to get home so he could fix himself up, get away from this hell. _

_Xxxx_

_Kanda smirked as his tem mates cheered, saying he was great and all. Kanda, however, hated this school. And for a good reason to; how they treated homosexuals. It wasn't just gays either. Cheerleaders would embarrass lesbians and bisexuals to no end, transgenders were usally left alone since they stayed quiet. _

_And Kanda Yuu, was secretly gay. _

_It made him cringe when he was alone, in his room. No one but Lavi and Tyki knew he was gay, and that's because he let it slip. Thankfully, they were in his position and, at the moment, together. Kanda sighed, looking in the mirror of the boy's bathroom, water dripping down his face. _

_He glared at himself, angry, upset, hormonal… He groound his teether together before storming out, scaring the poor guy who had decided to go to the bathroom at that time. It had been a week since he had beat the moyashi, and he was still pissed at himself. Sadly, he had to keep this front up. _

_Walking up to the roof, he heard something behind the door. He opened it, and a tuft of white hair was by the railing, looking about ready for the fifteen year old to jump off. "Oi, M-Moyashi!" _

_Allen turned, tears running down his face. As he saw Kanda, the tears came faster, and he leaned forward. Kanda ran towards the boy, gripping his wrist. Had he really targeted this kid so much that he resorted to suicide? Kanda eye were wide as he stared down at the bean, and he gripped the younger teen to his chest. _

_Xxxx_

_At the point when Kanda saved him, Allen was shocked. He became even more so as he was englufed in warmth, strong aroms wrapped around his small frame. Allen let out a small whimper, thinking Kanda was going to hurt him again. _

_The hit never came, except small appologies greeted Allen. He slowly, carefully, wrapped his arms around Kanda's back, the older teen not seeming to care. _

"_K-Kanda…?" _

"_Shh…" Allen blinked. Okay, he was terrifed now. What if Kanda was toying with him?Waiting for the other players to come and beat him again? _

_Allen pushed the jock away, terrified gaze locking with Kanda's hurt one. Yeah, Allen Walker was petrified. _

_Xxxx_

_Kanda growled, storming into his house. Was the sprout actually scared of him that badly? Well, he couldn't exactly blame the kid, Kanda had made his life a living hell, just so he would have something else to do in his spare time. _

_He growled, his family knowing better to leave the angry Japanese teen to destroy whatever room in the house he pleased. However, Kanda just went upstairs, and locked himself in his room. No sounds were heard. _

_Kanda laid down on his bed, glaring at his ceiling as if it were the cause of all his problems. He sighed, rubbing his face and turned to look at the wall. "What the fuck is wrong with me? Should I say sorry to the brat? Ugh…" _

_Kanda sneered, and stood up, looking out of his window. The small lotus pond in his bakyard was glittering from the sunset, making the water look absolutely beautiful. Speaking of lotus, Kanda noted as he glanced at the small bowl on his dresser. He needed a new one. _

_He sighed, throwing his jacket on the ground before taking off his Vans and socks. He let his hair out of its high pony tail and let it hang for a moment, getting rid of the small headache, before tying it into a looser one. _

_Xxxx_

_Allen huddled himself on his bed, crying again. He was so confused about why Kanda had saved him and then tried to comfort him. He was scared, confused, and his head hurt like a son of a-; a loud thunk brought Allen out of his thoughts as his door swung open. _

_Allen stared at his guardian, hheart thumping hard against his chest. What had he done now? All he did was go to his room, he hadn't bothered Cross and one (or several) of his women today, or ever in that matter. _

_Cross glowered at him, holding a crumpled piece of paper in his hands. "What the fuck is this?" _

_Allen backed up towards the wall, shaking hard. "U-Uh…" _

"_Suicide? 'Cause you're fucking gay and getting a hard damn time? What the fuck you idiot! If you die, who's gonna pay my debts, huh?" _

_Allen's shirt was pulled up and he was slammed against the wall. He closed his eyes, biting his lip again. "I-I don't k-know.." Cross slammed him again, and Allen tried not to cry out. _

"_Answer the damn question!" _

"_.. N-No one will…" _

"_Exactly. Now try that again, and you'll be sorry, got it?" Allen nodded his head fast, Cross sending a punch across his face before dropping the white haired boy and leaving. _

_Allen shook, holding his jaw before getting on his bed again. He looked outside, the sunset making a tiny smile to grace his soft features. It bothered him, no matter how much someone hit him, beat him, he would still retain his looks. He just didn't understand at all. _

_Xxxx_

_At school the next day, Allen was greeted with Kanda Yuu's scowling face. Allen had come to school early, and was on his sanctuary, the roof. However, that sanctum was being slowly destroyed. _

"_Moyashi," Allen shivered, expecting a fist to hit him. He was getting used to Kanda's pressence though, surprisingly. "What happened to your face?" Okay, that was weird. _

"_U-Uh, I ran into a wall y-yesterday… My dad told me I was going to see my m-mom tomorrow, and I was really e-excited." Kanda's scowl deeped and he grabbed Allen's arm, making the boy flinch. _

"_The truth this time." Kanda grolwed, glaring. Allen gulped, lookigndown at the courtyard. _

"_M-My guardian hit me…" He trailed off, Kanda's glare only intensifieing. _

"_Does he do that a lot?" Kanda tightened his grip, angrier than all hell. "And I want the truth Moyashi." Allen sighed, nodding slowly. Kanda released the boy's arm, shock evident on his features. "Why haven't you told anyone?" _

"_He would just h-hurt me a-again… Like you do… He only does it because I'm g-gay.." Allen blinked back tears, Kanda felt a pang of guilt in his heart. He really had caused Allen so much pain, and he enjoyed seeing the kid cry and beg. _

_Kanda sighed, shaking his head. "Look, Moyashi, I'm-…" The bell rang, Allen getting up and grabbing his bag before running off. Kanda growled, watching the retreating figure of the moyashi. _

_He was starting to fall for this kid, and that wasn't good. It was very, very bad. He growled again before walking to class. He was going to ask the boy out, if it was the last thing he did. And it probably would be, too. _

_**A/N: I hope that shines a little light on things! XD And I know, Kanda is OOC, AGAIN. Forgive me! It just fits so well with the plot line, and for Erstina 13624, Lavi and Tyki ARE going to be together! ^^ If you guys have anymore questions, PM me and I can explain, k? **_

_**Kanda: Che. You're an idiot, you know that? **_

_**Nikki: I bet you can't go ONE day without being mean and unreasonable and calling people mean things. **_

_**Kanda: Eh? Of course I can!**_

_**Nikki: Okay, lets bet. **_

_**Kanda: Fine! Vote for what you guys think. I'll get Ba—Nikki to make a poll so you can vote there. **_

_**Allen: Please review! ^^**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Alright. The bet starts today, 17**__**th**__**, 2012, August. Or whatever day you are in that wasn't yesterday. XD So, the poll is also up, so do vote! ^^ It will be closed in the week, being next Friday. **_

_**Kanda: …. Che… **_

_**Allen: *grinning* Hey, Kanda~~.**_

_**Kanda: What Moy- Allen…? **_

_**Allen: *grins, boops Kanda* **_

_**Kanda: *twitches* Can you people just vote so I can get this over with… Please? *glares at Nikki***_

_**Nikki: *evil grin* Allen, disclaimer please!**_

_**Allen: Nikki does not own –Man! **_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warnings: Language, Shounen-ai, Yullen, Soon to be Lucky, ANDOHMIGODOOCKANDA! **_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Kanda was beyond uncomfortable. Rinali had actually came, much to Kanda's embarrassment, and fixed him up. His hair was in her signature pigtails, silver eyes shadow on his eyelids, and plain lip-gloss on his lips.

They had, much to Kanda's demise, found a dress that made him look curvy; Kanda was beginning to wonder how females put up with all of this, and had also found a pair of black flats to match.

So, here Kanda was, sitting in his car as the moyashi drove him to his house, looking way to feminine for his own good. "Moyashi, if he makes a move on me, this is all going to hell. You know that right?"

"Yeah, yeah. He'll probably remember soon anyway. I'm guessing it won't take long."

"Che." Kanda looked out the window, watching as people passed by, most of them in Black Order High's colors. He sighed, looking at the football team as they pushed each other around, laughing like complete morons.

Allen looked at Kanda, frowning. "You can always go back, you know."

"Huh?" Allen fidgeted slightly, tightening his grip on the wheel.

"You can dump me, and go back to that. You were happy there, right?" Kanda stared at Allen, shocked and hurt. Was the moyashi going to end this?

"No, I wasn't. It was false reality, for them and me Moy-…" The car stopped and Allen turned to look at Kanda, grey eyes filled with sorrow. Kanda bit his lip slightly, hoping Allen wouldn't leave him.

"…Are you sure, Kanda? You don't want to go back to they way things were?"

"I'm positive, Moyashi." Allen smiled a small, real smile. Kanda had grown used to his practiced poker face that it shocked him slightly. They both leaned forward, lips brushing before something hit the car.

Kanda's head snapped back, the football team pointing, talking with rocks in hand. "Are you fucking serious?" Kanda growled, glaring at each and every one of them. They just smirked, throwing the rocks again. One hit the window, the glass shattering on Kanda's lap.

"Hey! Not only is he gay, but he's trans too? The fuck Kanda!" Kanda grit his teeth, giving them the bird.

"Cram it, bakas! So what? Does it look like I give a damn? And if you lay a finger on Moyashi, you'll all wish you were _never_ born. Got me?" Kanda stared them down, mostly Link, who was bisexual and didn't know it.

He knew Link's eyes had been lingering on Allen far too long for Kanda's liking, and is it weren't for the sprout, Kanda would have pounded him into the ground already. Link's eyes narrowed, and he walked away, the rest of the team following.

Kanda sat back in his seat, pissed. Well, that was one way to start an already horrible night. Allen sighed, letting his head rest on the wheel. Who knew that they would act this way to Kanda? Kanda Yuu? Really? Allen thought they had a death wish or something.

"Sorry, again."

"It's fine Moyashi. Don't worry about it and drive." Allen gave him a sideways glance before driving again.

Allen bit his lip, not wanting to aggravate Kanda, though the Japanese had made it clear to Allen he could rarely do that. He turned into his neighborhood, then stopped the car. Kanda looked at him, blinking. "What is it?"

"I… I don't want to do this anymore…" Kanda froze, not understanding. "I don't want to make you do this Kanda, you deserve better than me. I'm just-…" He was silenced by Kanda's glare, and lips crashing onto his.

"Moyashi," It was a harsh whisper as Kanda leaned back, completely serious. "You are not a burden to me, can't you get that? If it's such a big problem with Cross, move in with me. The old man will be fine with it, he fucking adores you."

Allen's mouth dropped open as he stared at his boyfriend. Was the other serious? Could Allen really pack up his things and just… Leave? Kanda was staring at the younger boy intently, hoping he would really consider Kanda's offer.

"I…I.. You don't care?" Allen smiled at Kanda, who just simply nodded, bringing his moyashi closer to himself.

"No, I don't care Moyashi. Stay as long as you want, alright?" Allen nodded into Kanda's chest, feeling warm water down his cheeks, but he wasn't sad. He was happy. Kanda had brought him happiness once again, and Allen smiled. A full, proper smile. Like when he had Mana.

_**A/N: Where… Why… How did this even? I don't know what the bloody hell this was. Anyway, Kanda was OOC; AGAIN. And Allen was depressed. So much OOC! And yeah, Cross is a bastard in this. Beware, there will be more cross-dressing, on both of their parts. :D **_

_**Kanda: *sigh* Why… Why with a dress? **_

_**Nikki: Because I couldn't see you as Rinali in dress pants and a button up shirt. **_

_**Kanda: *face palm* **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: I seriously thank you ALL for reviewing! ^^ I was afraid this wasn't going to be good at first but… Proven wrong? ^^; Aaannywwayyy, thank you **__**Thegenuineimitation for the great feedback on 13. I'll work with Allen, and he was honestly like that because of Cross and the football team. Kanda is going to work with him, and the moyashi is going to be the Allen we all know and love again! **_

_**Kanda: You realize you have problems, right? Why not just make the Moyashi how he already acts? **_

_**Nikki: 'Cause I'm difficult. Oh, and don't forget to vote on the poll! ^^ **_

_**Allen: Nikki doesn't own –Man. ^^ Have a good read guys!**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warnings: OOC, Language, Yullen, Shounen-ai. **_

**Chapter Fourteen**

Allen was still happy as he ignored Cross's yelling. "Yeah, I'm leaving. Find someone else to pay your debts." He grinned again, shutting the door behind him and jogging to Kanda's car.

Said teen was still decked out in female's clothing, his shoes in the back and his hair down. Allen opened the door, Kanda's eyes snapping open as he glanced at Allen's grinning face. Kanda couldn't help but let a tiny smile grace his lips as the moyashi threw his bag into the back of the car.

"Thanks Kanda, a lot."

"Che." Kanda looked out the window, Allen missing the dark pink dusting the Japanese's features. Allen just chuckled, starting the car again, driving towards Kanda's house.

Speaking of Kanda… Allen glanced at the Japanese teen and laughed. "What?" Kanda's blush returned as he glared at the oddly happy boy.

"We need to get you changed." Kanda nodded slowly, looking at the dress.

"Why the fuck is it sparkly?" Allen blinked. Was that Kanda's only concern? Did he care that it had sparkles or whatever girls have on outfits.

"I… Um… I don't know?" Kanda grit his teeth, pulling at the rhinestones on the edge of the dress.

Allen turned his attention back to the road, taking an exit on the highway. Kanda blinked. Was the sprout lost? Because this was not the way to his house.

"Moyashi, where the fuck are we going?" Allen seemed to brake out of his trance, and the boy pulled over, stopping the car. Kanda looked at Allen, worried slightly. "Oi, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Allen nodded slowly, mumbling something under his breath. "How long have they been following us?" Kanda looked out of the window, a car parked behind them.

It was a black Chevy truck. Kanda growled, his eyes narrowing. "Shit."

"What?" Allen looked at the truck, the doors opening and then closing.

"Duck Moyashi," Allen looked at Kanda, who just pushed his head down, Kanda following him. "If they ask what we're doing, don't say anything. You know how it's like at school right? These guys are the ones that enforce that shit. Now come here," Kanda pulled him close, kissing him.

There was a knock on the window, and Kanda let out a soft moan. Thankfully for both of them, it was just breathy and soft enough to pass for a girl's.

The two boys heard muffled talking, and then the black truck drove passed them. Kanda licked Allen's lip again before pulling back, a thin trail of saliva connecting them.

"Good. That was close.." Kanda sighed, sitting back on the seat. Allen blinked, confused and dazed. Who exactly were those people, and how did they ever find them? "Let's go Moyashi. It isn't safe around here."

_**A/N: Alright, so, this is more of an AU in which homosexuals aren't really accepted. This is my way of having the Black Order in an AU, and since well, they're 'soldiers of God' in DGM, why not make it like that in this? And I have no idea whatsoever how this happed. This was written at around three in the morning so… yeah… **_

_**Kanda: What the hell were you doing up that late? **_

_**Nikki: PARTY! :D **_

_**Allen: Yay! ^^ **_

_**Nikki: Reviews Are Love! :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Okay, I don't know how this is going to turn out… I think it's just going to be a filler, plot-bunny thing. Nothing really important. **_

_**Kanda: She got a hole in her face. **_

_**Nikki: It's called a nose ring… DX **_

_**Kanda: Che. That's the reason why this is probably gonna be shit. She's fascinated with the damn thing. **_

_**Nikki: Nu uh! **_

_**Kanda: *glare* Don't forget to vote on the poll either. **_

_**Nikki: I don't own DGM or Unforgivable Sinner. **_

_**My Music: Unforgivable Sinner- Lene Marlin**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warnings: Language, Shounen-ai, Yullen, Lucky. **_

**Chapter Fifteen**

Kanda Yuu hated a lot of things; rabbits, color, happy things, pretty much everything. But, he hated Sundays above all else. One: They were the end of the weekend. Two: He had to go to Church at seven AM, when he would have been training.

So, seeing as waking Allen Walker was his main priority right now, he had missed the ride to go to Church, he didn't care about that though. What he did care about, however, was that he was going to have a 'talk' with the old man later. That entailed him being hugged, calmly spoken to, and usually an ass load of chores.

"God damn it Moyashi, just wake the hell up!" Kanda sighed, pushing his hair away from his face. He had been trying to wake the bean up for the past hour and a half, all attempts unsuccessful.

Allen groaned, rolling over to face the wall. Kanda threw a shoe at said wall, scarring the white haired boy. "K-Kanda, what was that for?"

"Apparently, that is your new alarm. Good. Get your ass up, Usagi called and made plans for a movie or some shit today." Allen's face brightened up at the mention of Lavi.

"Wait, is Tyki gonna be there too?"

"Probably. The Usagi and Mikk have been inseparable for as long as I can remember." Allen nodded, standing up and stretching.

This was probably the best he had felt in forever. Even before Mana had passed away, and that was saying something. Allen had a deep respect for his foster father, even if he had only been around for the first few years of Allen's life.

"What movie?"

"Che. I don't know. Something stupid, probably. Usagi did choose it, so.." Allen chuckled slightly, taking off the shirt he was wearing, replacing it with a grey 'Neff' shirt.

Kanda watched him from his chair by his small desk, finally happy to have figured out how to get all that damned mascara off. How much did Rinali put on anyway?

The moyashi pulled a pair of black skinny jeans on, with his black high-top Converse as well. "So, when do you want to go, Kanda?"

"Che. The movie isn't until one, so we have a few hours to spare." Allen nodded, sitting down on the bed he and Kanda now shared. Even if it was a few days this had been going on, it still made Allen incredibly happy things turned out like this.

"Oh, Kanda?"

"Nn." Kanda's dark eyes locked onto Allen's silver ones, but they weren't cold, they never were.

"Who were those guys yesterday? The ones in the truck."

"Che," Kanda crossed his arms, closing his eyes as he leaned the chair back. "I guess you could call them the Highest Order in our school. No, they aren't students; they're actually part of the district. You know how we go to a Catholic school, right?" Allen nodded slowly, some pieces of the puzzle clicking.

"Yeah, that's why we have such problems there. Because of them. It's also why all that shit had to happen to you. It sucks shit, I know, but if you wanna blame someone, blame those guys.

"They don't keep their noses out of anyone's business; students, staff, parents, anyone. That's also why there's a decrees of students at our school." Kanda sighed, grabbing the elastic band from his desk and putting his hair up into a high ponytail.

"But… Why though? Just because it's Catholic?"

"Pretty much, yeah. It's fucking weird if you ask me. I mean, most schools don't give a damn so… It makes no sense."

"…How long has it been like this?" Kanda sighed, standing up and putting some clothes into his laundry bin.

"It's been like that since my Freshman year. I don't know how long before that." Allen was slightly shocked. If it had been like that for Kanda, who was now a Junior, since he was a Freshman, that was three years of this hell!

"Wow, was it that bad for any open people?"

"No one ever came out. You were the first to come out, actually, so everyone took matters into their own hands and caused you a living hell. Those guys are also the reason why no teachers ever helped you out."

"R-Really? How… How big is their influence on the school?"

"Pretty big, Moyashi. Like, huge," Kanda opened his bedroom door, waiting for Allen to follow him out. "But, don't worry about it. Most of the guys won't mess with me anyway; they know I can pound their faces into the ground if they even try and touch you."

Allen smiled softly, nodding. "Thank you, Kanda."

"Che. What else am I here for?" Allen laughed, missing Kanda's blush as they walked towards Kanda's black BMW.

Xxxx

Kanda pulled parked in a parking space near the AMC movie theater, which was about two hours away from his house, and spotted Lavi and Tyki. The two teens were busy having a make out fest underneath a tree in front of the large building.

Kanda, being the _kind_ person he was, kicked them both in the leg before walking away. And mind you, dear reader, this was not a soft, playful kick, no. This was a kick that made them both fall backwards into the planter they were sitting on, ruining their clothes.

"That was mean, Yuu-chan!" Lavi yelled, faking a look of hurt as he and Tyki ran up to the other two teens.

"Che. Do you think I care, baka Usagi? And stop calling me that!" Kanda growled, pushing open the door for the rest of their group, somehow letting the self-closing door slam behind him.

"H-How did you manage to _do_ that Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked as they made their way up to the ticket booth.

"Che. Guess it felt my anger at you two idiots as well." Kanda growled, crossing his arms as Allen looked around nervously. There were a lot of people from their school here, but no one even seemed to care about them; not even the football team.

Speaking of that, Allen thought, they were always wherever Kanda and he went. _Weird…_ Allen shrugged it off, moving with the other, now arguing, group members.

"_The Bourne Legacy_? Really Usagi?" Lavi grinned, nodding his head fast.

"Yeah! I couldn't think of anything else you'd be okay with, so I just chose this instead. Tyki seems alright with it, right?"

"Ha, of course, Queirdo." Tyki grinned at his little bunny, who blushed and grabbed the tanned teen's hand.

Kanda sighed, rolling his eyes, glancing at his moyashi. The white haired was looking around nervously, so, Kanda grabbed his hand, looking down at him. "You okay?" The Japanese teen's voice was just above a whisper, making sure only Allen could hear.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Are you sure? Look, if you're not okay here, we can go home." Allen shook his head, putting on a fake smile that Kanda saw through right away.

"I'm fine, Kanda, thanks though." Kanda sighed under his breath, nodding.

"Whatever you say Moyashi, what ever you say…"

Xxxx

Kanda was pissed when they got out of the cinema room. Some damned woman had spilled soda all over him, his hair anyway, then the screaming children. He had a massive headache and was sticky. Not a good combination for anyone. That was like World War III begging to happen.

So, Allen, being the nice person he was, calmly told the woman to leave and that her life depended on it. She ran fast.

Because Allen couldn't magically get children to shut their mouths, he and Kanda had to leave early, which was fine with the make out couple they were next to. "Are you alright Kanda?"

"Let's just get home so I don't commit a crime, alright?" He tried to keep his tone calm with the moyashi, not wanting to upset the younger.

"Alright… Do you want me to drive, or are you okay to?"

"Che. I'm fine." Kanda opened the door, it slammed shut again. Allen was beginning to wonder if Kanda had some power to make all doors slam shut when he was angry.

Xxxx

The ride home was quiet, Kanda's I-pod had been turned on by Allen to distract the white haired. So, ironically, and to Kanda's embarrassment, the song _Unforgivable Sinner _first came on.

Allen was to in love with the song to notice Kanda's bright red face, the tightened grip on the wheel, or his mumbling of 'This is not happening.' Of course, the only reason why Kanda was so embarrassed was because Rinali had downloaded this accidentally, and Kanda liked the song, so he kept it. What guy of Kanda's pride level would have such a feminine song?

Allen sighed softly as he looked out his window, trees passed by at fast speeds, other cars passed by, or were passed by. The cloudy grey blanket of a sky made things seem even more drab and down for the couple. It made Allen laugh slightly.

"Kanda?"

"Huh?"

"Did you have at least some fun today? I mean, wasn't it nice to get out and spend some time with our friends?"

"Che… Yeah, I guess…" Kanda pulled in front of a silver SUV, speeding up a little as he turned onto Exit 15. Allen smiled, looking out of the window again.

"I'm happy then…" Kanda looked at him, stopping at a red light.

"Moyashi?" They leaned forward, their lips brushing before Kanda stole Allen's lips away in a passionate kiss, slipping his tongue in, exploring Allen's cavern. This continued until they heard a loud honk of the person behind them.

Kanda growled, backing up and scaring the person behind them. He smirked, driving towards his house again.

_**A/N: Sorry for updating at what… 10:37 PM my time… ^^; I was busy today. **_

_**Kanda: Yes, because getting a hole in your face is important. **_

_**Nikki: It's not even big! Meanie! **_

_**Kanda: Che.**_

_**Allen: I think it looks nice, BaKanda. **_

_**Nikki: Thank you, Allen! Anyway, Reviews Are Love guys! :)**_


	16. NOTICE! IMPORTANT!

**IMPORTANT! **

_**A/N: GUYS. Okay, I'm having MAJOR, MAJOR, MAJOR writer's block for this. That's because I never thought it'd get this far but…. Yeah. So, I think this is gonna be on hiatus for a while. DON'T KILL ME! DX I'm so sorry! And if you guys have any ideas, please tell me in a review or PM! **_

_**Again, I'm really sorry, and if I get any ideas anytime soon, this will be updated. I promise on Mugen. **_

_**Kanda: Eh? **_

_**Nikki: Shush! Anyway, please leave your ideas and or comments. Thank you! **_


	17. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Oh my God… I LIVE. That was a short hiatus… O.O Thank you ALL for the ideas! I loves you! :) And… I got sick…. o.o So… **_

_**Kanda: And since Nikki was a baka, and forgot to post the poll on her profile, it is now ACTUALLY up, and she might not be able to update until she feels better. *smacks her upside the head* **_

_**Nikki: DX OUCH! **_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warnings: Language, Shounen-ai, Yullen, CRACK…-ish…., **_

**Chapter Seventeen**

Allen was a little happy when they got back, annoyed with Deijah only slightly, which was not the same for Kanda. The Japanese was chasing the Turkish teen around the room, yelling profanities. Marie, Kanda's older adoptive brother, was sitting there calmly, talking to Allen.

"S-So, does this happen a lot, Marie?" The taller man nodded, smiling a little.

"Almost everyday. You get used to it after a while. So, what made you want to live with us?" Allen smiled, looking at Kanda then wincing as he had now cornered Deijah.

"Oh, my guardian… Actually. Sorry if I'm a burden.." He trailed off, and the blind man smiled, shaking his head.

"Not at all. Kanda seems happier, and the place is altogether more lively. It's really nice having you here, Allen." Allen blinked once, looking at Marie again, and a small smile spread on his face.

"Thank you, Marie… That means a lot."

"It's fine Allen. If you ever need to talk, don't forget to ask." Marie offered him a smile, when Kanda's yell resounded in the small living room. Both of the calmer males were watching as Deijah's foot collided with Kanda's knee, sending the Japanese toppling down.

"You little-!" Deijah laughed, dodging Kanda's fist as the other got up, ignoring the pang in his knee.

"What Kanda~? You gonna beat me again?"

"How about castrate you?" Kanda tackled the Turkish boy, both of them falling backwards onto the couch. Allen's silver eyes widened while Marie sighed, shaking his head.

"D-Does this happen a lot?"

"Everyday." Allen chuckled, before following Marie to separate the two teenagers before they actually killed each other.

Xxxx

Kanda growled, stepping on the brakes, Allen thanking every god and goddess for seat belts. "Damn brat. Seriously, does he have to comment on every fucking thing I do?" Allen chuckled, staring out the window.

"Isn't it funny how you actually act like siblings?" Kanda let out a sigh, shrugging.

"Che. The old man got Deijah and me from the same adoption center. Fucking brat gave me hell even back then." Allen looked to Kanda, just how young was he when he was sent to that kind of a place?

"How old were you?" Allen mumbled, hopping his voice would have been stronger. Kanda focused outside, his oriental eyes set in a glare.

"I don't know, maybe four?" Kanda shrugged, not caring as he turned into the school's parking lot. Allen blinked; at least Kanda didn't live on the streets. He had. And it wasn't great. At all. Period. But then again, he had Mana, so he couldn't argue honestly.

Kanda sighed again, noting that the football team was surrounding a girl. She looked to be a freshman, and she seemed embarrassed as they kept talking. "What are they doing?"

"Che. Probably what guys always do to girls. Hold on, I'll be back." With that, Kanda got out of the car, locking it behind him so Allen wouldn't get hurt and made his way over to his old team.

XXXX

Kanda growled lowly, eyes narrowed more so than usual as he punched on of the boys in the back. "Oh, lookie here, Yuu-chan's not with his boyfriend."

"Cram it." Kanda glared at them, then looked at the girl. Her short blonde hair framed her round face, large amber eyes staring at his dark blue ones. "And leave her the hell alone. I've never seen her here, so don't go around harassing her the first day she's fucking here."

"Sorry, Kanda, but we don't listen to gays." Kanda's glare bored into Link's own eyes. "And what would you care about a girl like this anyway? Don't tell me Walker's making you soft."

"Che." Kanda glared at him again, noting Link's smirk. "So what? Maybe I am. At least I'm not some prick who's secretly swinging to the other side, if only slightly, and at least I can come out and not care what you or the damned district thinks."

Link's smirk turned into a frown as the football team stared at the ex-quarter-back and their runner. "What?"

"At least I'm not some fucking pussy who gives a damn what these block heads think." Kanda sneered at him, grabbing the girl's wrist and dragging her away.

"U-Um…"

"Shut up. You know where the office is, right?"

"N-No…"

"8000 building. It's larger than the rest, so it'll be easier to find, okay?" The girl nodded before running off, thanking him as she did. Kanda frowned again as he walked back to his car. Something bounced off his head, falling to the ground.

He turned his attention back to Link, who had a larger rock in his hand. Kanda glared, but continued walking to his car. _Ignore them… Jus ignore them, do NOT fight in front of the moyashi. _Cue throwing of rock. _Fuck it. _

Link soon ended up in the infirmary, Kanda in the principal's office with Allen as a suspect. That day did not end well for either of them, seeing as the district had decided to come for a little _check up. _And Kanda Yuu was not one to hide his thoughts from others.

_**Nikki: I am SOOO sorry this took so long. This just came to me today so… Yeah. Please bare with me as I get over the Back-To-School-Cold. **_

_**Kanda: Che. **_

_**Allen: ^^ Review please! **_


	18. Chapter 17

_**Nikki: Hi guys! ^^; I'm FINALLY getting over this cold, so… This is gonna continue how it was before! :3 **_

_**Kanda: Finally. **_

_**Allen: Yay! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, and never will… **_

_**Warnings: Slight OOC, Language, Shounen-ai, Yullen, Kanda (I'm just gonna let him have his own warning from now on… :D)**_

_**Rating: T **_

**Chapter Seventeen**

Kanda growled under his breath as the district officials came in. "Yuu Kanda, Allen Walker," Their names were said with such hatred that Allen shivered, lightly holding onto Kanda's back.

"Che. What the hell do you people want?" Kanda glared, knowing exactly where this was going.

"I think you know already Kanda." He turned his attention to the principal, Komui Lee, and glared.

"What? Is this about me and Moyashi?" Kanda glared at the district officials again as they just stared at the two teenagers. "Why can't you just let us be who we fucking are? So what if it's a god damned Catholic school, who gives a rat's ass?"

"That's enough." Kanda's eyes narrowed further, if humanly possible, but kept his mouth closed. "We'll leave you two with a warning. If this escalates any further, you will both be expelled from this school and the district and will lose all college funds you have gained from this school."

Allen choked, Kanda stood up. "Are you fucking serious? What is with you people! I fucking like a guy, so-fucking-what?"

"Kanda, please sit." The Japanese ignored Komui and kept standing, his hands balled into fists by his sides.

"Fuck you all, okay? This is shit." Allen's silver eyes looked at Kanda, not only in awe, but total fascination. How could someone like Kanda even consider liking Allen? It still amazed the younger, but he was glad this wasn't a dream.

"Yuu Kanda, you will remain silent while we are here or we will separate the both of you in different schools." Kanda growled before sitting down again.

"Like we stated before, you are to stop your relationship here. You are aloud to speak with one another but the violence has escalated and we will not have it. Is this understood?"

The two nodded, but had no intention to follow. "And we will be watching."

_**Nikki: Well… This came out stranger than normal. **_

_**Kanda: …. *face palm* **_

_**Nikki: Regular reactions! Poor Allen.. **_

_**Allen: It's okay, I'm fine with this, haha! ^^**_

_**Nikki: You're so nice! Other than SOME people…**_

_**Kanda: Che. You people better review. **_

_**Nikki: Please? ^^ **_


	19. Chapter 18

_**Nikki: Getting started! *determined* **_

_**Kanda: This one better be better than the rest. **_

_**Nikki: You're horrible for my self esteem… **_

_**Kanda: Che. Don't blame me because you're weak. **_

_**Nikki: *pout* **_

_**Kanda: Che. Baka Nikki doesn't own DGM. **_

_**Warnings: Language, Kanda, A little bit of OOC, Shounen-ai, Yullen**_

_**Rating: T**_

**Chapter Eighteen **

"Komui… Why? Why are you going along with them?" Allen was angry, angrier than he should have been. But he felt betrayed. Even if Komui hadn't honestly done anything when a certain group had beat the shit out of him countless times, the man had talked to him about his feelings for Kanda.

"Allen-kun, I'm sorry. I can't speak against them, or I'll get fired. I'm sure you both understand how hard it is to get a job in this economy…" Komui frowned, pushing his glasses up.

"Yeah, but still Komui! This is fucking retarded! Why the hell can't we be openly gay here?" Kanda crossed his arms, glaring at the principal.

"I suppose it's because they are devout Catholics. You know what the Bible says about homosexual relations."

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" Kanda's frown only deepened upon Komui's reasoning. _**(A/N: Okay, the reason why I write Kanda in this aspect is because I'm a lot like that in this. ._. So yeah…)**_ He didn't _care_ about what the _Bible _said. What he cared about was himself and the Moyashi.

"Komui, do you think you could at least _help _us cover our relationship up?" Allen's small voice brought the two out of their thoughts. Komui looked at Allen for a moment before breaking into a smile.

"I don't see why not. I mean, it _is _kind of aggravating to have these students pretend to be straight." Allen's face lit up and he smiled, a real smile that Kanda had brought out only a few times.

"Thank you so much Komui!" Kanda stared at Allen, then glanced at Komui.

"…. Thanks…" Kanda stood, grabbing Allen's hand.

"Oh, you two, just take the rest of the day off, okay? It's been a rough morning." Kanda looked over his shoulder, nodding while leading his bean sprout outside.

Xxxx

"Kanda? Isn't this just great?" Allen smiled at him, happy that Komui was helping.

"Che. It's fine, I guess… But why here, of all places?" It was the diner they had first honestly talked at. Allen shrugged, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"Well, uh, ya'know this is where we first met…." He trailed off, Kanda rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, and all I was doing was being a huge douche. There's plenty of other places, Moyashi." Allen nodded, then smiled.

"But I like it here, _BaKanda_." Kanda raised a semi-amused eyebrow at the name. That one hadn't been used in a while, but he knew it was used in a playful way, instead of the old defense.

"Che. Fine." Kanda gave up, knowing that the moyashi knew his soft spot for him. Allen grinned in victory and looked out the window. Cars passed by, birds flew, trees swayed. But nothing could ever equate to how happy he felt right then. It was as if his life had finally taken a turn and he could be happy again.

_**Nikki: Yay, happy! ^^ I got the writer's block gone, along with most of my cold. ^^ And no, Komui is NOT going to be a huge jerk-wad in this. I could NOT do that. I love Komui too much XD Thanks for reading lovies! And please review! **_


	20. Chapter 19

_**Nikki: Jesus Mary and Joseph, I live! Stated before, I'm not Catholic or Christian, or religious for that matter…**_

_**Kanda: And your babbling again. **_

_**Nikki: You are very mean, you know this, yes? **_

_**Kanda: Yes. **_

_**Nikki: =.= ANYWAY, I've got writer's block. I BLAME SCHOOL. v.v And KHR… **_

_**Kanda: Rambling again…**_

_**Nikki: Shut up! O Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one, Hehe~. **_

**Chapter… I Lost Count.. Nineteen? **

Allen let out a yawn as his math class droned on and on. His teacher was monotonous at best, thankfully it wasn't Mr. Krowly though. He struggled with the chemistry lab more than enough on his own, Allen didn't want to think about how this class would act towards the easily scared man.

"Mr. Walker, would you care to answer this for us please?" Allen's silver eyes widened slightly before he scanned the board. Finding the problem easy enough, he shrugged.

"The answer is fifty." Allen stated, a grin on his face as the teacher frowned. See? Allen wasn't that simple minded. He could easily catch up with things!

"Thank you, Mr. Walker." And so, the lesson droned on with Allen daydreaming most of the time. Most of his thoughts were of Kanda, either the small blushes Allen caught, or Kanda chasing Deijah around with a bat, or a sword called Mugen.

Xxxx

Kanda sighed, running a hand through his hair. His hair tie just _had _to break in gym didn't it? Lavi bounced up next to him, surprisingly not with Tyki. Was he absent today or something? "He~ey Yuu-chan~!"

Kanda growled, sending a glare to the red head next to him. "What, Usagi? And don't call me Yuu!" Lavi grinned cheekily before poking Kanda in the nose.

"First, boop! And second, Moyashi-chan is looking for you~" Kanda glared at the rabbit once more before standing and walking away, hair whipping around behind him.

The girls ogled him, squealing and saying 'how he was so cute when his hair was down'. Oh, if only they weren't girls. He may be Kanda Yuu, but he would not hurt a female. It just simply was against what a male's thought process was!

"Moyashi." Allen's white head turned around from Rinali, who had proved to turn out to be one of his best friends recently, and the boy smiled.

"Hi Kanda! What happened to your hair tie?" Kanda rolled his eyes, sitting on a bench next to his bean sprout, nodding to Rinali as he did so.

"It broke in gym." Allen laughed, his smile wide as he listened.

"I'm sorry Kanda, it does look good though." Kanda rolled his eyes, turning away from the two younger teens so they wouldn't see him blush.

"Che. I've heard that enough, baka moyashi." Allen grinned again, closing his eyes as the sun peaked through a cloud. The beam illuminated the pale face of Allen, making Kanda's face turn a deeper shade of red. Why was the kid so god damn cute?

"Anyway," Kanda and Allen turned to the short haired girl. Did she get a haircut recently? "How have you two been? I mean… I know it's hard and I completely support you guys!" She smiled at them and Allen returned it. Kanda just clicked his tongue indifferently.

"We're doing good, thanks Rinali. Actually… The officials talked to us about it so… That's why we've not been doing a lot." Rinali nodded, pursing her lips, violent eyes turning into a sad look.

"I'm sorry. You know, it's fine when you aren't here, right?"

"Not what the said. Damn pricks said if we show affection, we'd get kicked out of the district." Rinali looked down, nodding slowly.

"I'm sorry."

"Che. Don't apologize for stupid things, woman. It's fine. Like Moyashi and I would let some jackasses dictate our lives." Rinali smiled at Kanda's mean but reassuring comment before nodding.

"Right," Miranda, a girl around a year older than Rinali, peeked out from the other side of the wall. "Oh, I have to go. See you guys later!" She waved before walking off with the nervous brunette.

Allen smiled, waving back before turning to Kanda. He supposed the Japanese was right, they wouldn't let people dictate how they were to live. Kanda had made that first part of his life possible by taking him in when Cross was beating him. Kanda had… Given him hope and happiness.

_**Nikki: YAY! Done! Reviews Are Love Guys! :)**_


End file.
